Missing Scene
by CatChester
Summary: Eric wants to find out what’s so special about Sookie. AN: Eric isn’t nearly bad ass enough for me in the show, so I’m going to write some missing scenes. In my head, this is how it REALLY is


Title: Missing Scene

Author: Cat Chester

Rating: NC17

Paring: Eric/Sookie

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Spoilers: Set after Ep 9

Summary: Eric wants to find out what's so special about Sookie.

AN: Eric isn't nearly bad ass enough for me in the show, so I'm going to write some missing scenes. In my head, this is how it REALLY is.

III

Eric had met psychic's before and they were interesting, up to a point, however he had never met a telepath and he wondered if that was the reason she intrigued him. No, it was something more than that, he just didn't know what.

Now Bill was otherwise occupied for a while, he intended to find out.

Very little escaped Eric, so he was well aware that Sookie was staying at Bills house and he sent Pam and Chow to fetch her to the club after work, reasoning that Pam's presence would be less frightening to the girl than Chow. The pretence was that he had news of Bill's trial for her.

As she came into his office, preceded by Pam, he could tell she was frightened.

"Miss Stackhouse, so glad you could make it," he tried to sound charming, but wasn't sorry if he came off as just a little insincere.

"You didn't exactly give me a lot of choice," she told him. She certainly had courage.

"Pam wasn't rough with you, I hope?" He was lying, a part of him hoped Pam had used force to get her here because that would be another reaction he could study.

"No," she sat down opposite his desk, not waiting for an invitation. Eric studied her for a few moments and she could feel the tweaks of power round her. He was trying to glamour her. She ignored it.

Eric smiled, pleased by her lack of response. This was something he had never encountered before. Fascinating.

Sookie found his smile more than a little disconcerting.

"What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Bill?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," she shot back.

"Bill is my underling, all his dealings are my business. Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. She didn't have enough experience yet to say one way or the other if she loved Bill or not. She cared deeply for him though.

"Are you sleeping with him?" By his tone of voice, Sookie might almost believe he was bored except for the intensity in is eyes. He was very interested in her answers.

"That also comes under the heading of 'none of your business'."

Eric laughed. She was like a tiny kitten, trying to be ferocious. It was adorable.

"I believe you have some news for me, about Bill." she stated.

Eric leaned back in his chair and considered his next move, his eyes watching her, hoping to gain some understanding.

"The verdict should be reached tomorrow evening," he told her. "If Bill is found innocent he should be home before dawn."

Sookie gave a sigh of relief. "And if he's found guilty?"

"I cannot say. The sentencing options are too great."

"You must have some idea."

Eric glared. He wasn't used to being questioned. "None," he repeated firmly. "He could receive anything from a fine to a death sentence. Our justice isn't quite as simple as yours," he told her, condescendingly.

Sookie swallowed down her fear. Eric brought new meaning to the word terrifying, and she was sorry she had upset him. But not upset enough to stop her asking, "Do you have any idea what to expect?"

Eric seemed to consider the question again. "I would expect him to return tomorrow night."

Sookie visibly relaxed and Eric knew that on some level, she trusted him.

"Thank you, Eric, for telling me."

Eric waved her out of the office. "Chow will drive you home."

Pam closed the door behind Sookie and raised a questioning eyebrow at Eric. "The trial will last another two nights, at least."

Eric grinned. "I know."

Pam smiled too. "You have a plan?"

"I have a plan."

III

When Sookie got home the next night she showered and changed into a pretty black nightgown that Bill liked. She brushed her hair out, left a note in the hall for Bill to wake her when he returned and went to his bedroom.

There were thick clouds tonight and the absence of moonlight made the room even darker than usual, but Sookie was prepared for that and left a candle burning on top of the chest of draws.

She wanted to stay awake, but her shift had been hellishly busy, it was now 3am and slowly her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke the candle had burned out and Bill was doing wonderful things to her under her nightdress. Her back was pressed into his chest and she tried to turn to him and kiss him but he held her firm.

She leaned back into him and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations he was creating within her. After his absence she had expected their coupling would be more urgent, but he was relaxed, slowly building her pleasure, layer upon layer.

As one hand caressed her mound, the other teased her breasts while his lips kissed her neck. She could feel his length pressing into her back. She felt like she was on fire.

"Please, I need you," she told him. "I need you inside me." She tried once again to turn and face him. Instead he surprised her by raising her top leg and thrusting into her.

Sookie cried out with pleasure and he set a rhythm, his hands continuing to tease and torment her body.

"Oh, yes, yes!" She urged.

She felt his fangs graze her neck and arched her neck for him. His fangs slid slowly into her flesh and a wave of pleasure crashed over her.

As the wave drew back, exhaustion reclaimed her, making her drowsy.

"That was wonderful," she told him, her voice thick. "It's going to the top of our great sex list."

"Sssh," was the only reply he gave as the rhythm of his hands lulled her off to sleep again.

III

When Sookie awoke a few hours later the room was filled with moonlight, the clouds must have gone. She had also turned over in her sleep and was resting on Bills chest, her arm draped over him.

His arm was around her, holding her to him while his fingers traced patterns on her skin. She ran her hand over his chest, enjoying the feel of him. "Mmm," she sighed in contentment. With some effort she opened her eyes to give Bill a proper greeting. She froze as blonde chest hair greeted her, not brown.

The childish part of her told her to close her eyes again, because if she did that then this situation needn't be real.

"Good morning, lover," Eric's voice purred.

Sookie jerked up to look into his face. "Eric, what the hell are you doing here?" She sounded much shakier than she wanted.

"Snuggling." He answered, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh no." The full implications of this were dawning on her. "Oh no. no, no."

The arm around her tightened. "That's not what you were saying last night."

Sookie clenched her jaw. "I didn't know it was you. You tricked me. You-"

"Hush, calm down, lover." His smug smile made that very difficult for her to do. "Everything we did last night was consensual. You never said no."

"I didn't know it was you!"

One finger gently traced her cheekbone. "I think on some level, you did."

"I didn't," she protested. "Bill is on trial for saving my life, I would _never_ do that to him."

"Wouldn't you?" he asked, beginning to arouse her again.

Sookie gasped in pleasure. There was no denying Eric's skill, and it took every ounce of her self control to pull away from him. She sat on the edge of the bed, her back towards him and her head in her hands.

She felt Eric move behind her but she didn't look around.

"It's nearly dawn," he told her and she realized he was dressing. Finally he came and knelt in front of her. "I have to go. Go back to sleep, you look tired."

She looked up at him and he placed an almost tender kiss on her forehead.

This was the man she had just betrayed Bill with. Correction, the man she had enjoyed betraying Bill with.

He paused in the bedroom doorway and looked back with a wicked grin on his face. "Call me," he told her, winking as he left.


End file.
